


Crimson

by say_im_good



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, HYUNSUNG, Kidnapping, M/M, Slightly slow burn, Vampire AU, Vampires, blood-drinking, chaptered fic, hyunjin is a merchant boy with a trauma, jisung is a prince with a secret, major char death happens in the first chapter, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/say_im_good/pseuds/say_im_good
Summary: Hyunjin wasn’t superstitious. All of the legends circling around conflicted with one another. In times where knowledge was kept within the castle walls, commoners like him had to live off little legends to explain the workings of the world. Still, it didn’t take a genius to tell that vampires absolutely didn’t exist. No one had ever proven them real.Not until a cold Wednesday night when Hyunjin turned the corner of Maple and Broad while looking for his mentor and saw bloodstained cobblestone and a familiar face. Within a moment of determining that the legends were realer than he thought, everything changed for the market boy who gained a powerful enemy and a craving for revenge.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 20





	Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This first chapter is just a snippet of a later part of this fic. Next chapter will be the real beginning~ I hope you enjoy this story. It'll be a longer one.

'It was dark and cold and he was running. The wind whipped his hair across his face and he squinted as it blew into his eyes, drying them. Breathless as he was, he kept running, because he recognized that scream, that voice. Chan was in trouble. 

He took two turns before he was on the alley street behind the market. Chan often left their shop from the back door, and Hyunjin suspected that he might be being robbed for their merchandise. Reaching for the dagger at his hip, Hyunjin whipped the corner of the building and froze. 

The cobblestone was red and shiny in the moonlight, the crimson spreading slowly, trickling inch by inch in a wider puddle around a limp figure on the ground. 

Chan. 

Leaning over the corpse of Hyunjin's mentor was a pale man, young and pretty. Frozen in terror, Hyunjin watched the man lift his head. 

He saw a smile, wide and broad, lips red as an apple with the red dripping down his chin. He saw fangs.'


End file.
